Unexpected Love
by Fujiki Nami
Summary: Rusia jatuh cinta pada Amerika dan berniat mendekatinya. My first fic, fail at summary!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Sepasang mata berwarna violet tertuju pada sebuah sosok berkacamata, terus memperhatikan gerak gerik sosok tersebut. Melihatnya tertawa dan bercanda dengan sosok lain didekatnya membuat seulas senyum tipis tergambar diwajahnya sambil memperhatikan sosok tersebut.

"Hanya melihat tawanya saja aku merasa puas," adalah apa yang selalu diyakini olehnya.

Sosok berkacamata itu tersenyum lebar melambaikan tanganya pada salah seorang yang ada diruangan itu lalu menghampirinya.

"Oi..England! Apa yang sedang kau baca? Serius sekali," sapanya pada pemuda bernama England itu.

"Bu-bukan urusanmu! Baka Amerika!" jawabnya sambil menyembunyikan apa yang ia baca.

"Kok disembunyikan? Jangan-jangan kau baca majalah porno lagi ya?" senyum nakal terulas dibibirnya.

"Bukan bodoh!" balasnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Hahaha! Jangan bohong aku tahu kok. Kau mesum juga ya…," ejek Amerika.

"Sudah kubilang bukan! Kau tuli ya? Bloody git!"

Orang-orang yang ada diruangan itu hanya tertawa melihatnya tingkah mereka. Pemandangan seperti itu sudah jadi pertunjukan rutin setiap rapat berlangsung, semua yang ada disitu sudah terbiasa meliahtnya. Mereka semua tertawa kecuali satu orang, orang bermata violet yang memperhatikan pemuda bernama Amerika itu. Senyum yang sesaat tadi ada diwajahnya menghilang.

"Mungkin aku memang tidak akan puas hanya melihat senyumnya, aku ingin dia melihatku, menyadari perasaan yang kumiliki," pikirnya.

"Rusia-san?" panggil pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk disebelahnya membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ya? Ada apa Japan-kun?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum membuat pemuda tersebut bergidik melihatnya.

"Rusia-san…ano…rapat sudah dimulai…"

"Da…aku tahu kok…"

"O-oh…maaf kau telihat seperti sedang melamun jadi-"

"Tidak kok…kau tak perlu khawatir, da"

"Um…baiklah….," jawab Japan singkat dia tak mau mengambil risiko dengan berkata lebih banyak.

Rusia kembali kedalam lamunannya, berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan dengan perasaanya. Ia ingin agar Amerika menerima perasaan cintanya tapi hubungan mereka sangat buruk, sejak perang dingin Amerika selalu menganggap Rusia adalah musuh dan saingannya. Apalagi hubungan England dan Amerika semakin dekat mereka sering dikira pasangan.

"Hmm…aku harus melakukan sesuatu…aku tidak bisa memendam perasaanku terus menerus. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mulai mendekatinya. Aku akan membuatnya menyukaiku!"

Pikiranya membuat aura gelap muncul dari balik tubuhnya membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu menatapnya ngeri. Rusia yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum manis dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kalian lihat apa da?"

"Ti-tidak! Tidak lihat apa-apa!"

"Kalian aneh da."

"Apa pun yang ada dipikiran Rusia pasti bukan hal yang baik!" pikir mereka dalam hati.

Selama rapat berlangsung Rusia terus menatap Amerika seperti hewan karnivora yang mengawasi mangsanya . Amerika yang menyadari hal itu mulai merinding, perasaan tak nyaman menyelimuti dirinya.

"Hei Rusia, aku tahu kalau aku keren, tapi kau tak perlu menatapku seperti itu kan."

"Memangnya kenapa da?"

"Kok malah nanya? Tatapanmu itu aneh!"

"apa anehnya da?"

"Tentu saja aneh membuatku merinding..!"

"Ahaha…Amerika-kun lucu ya….imut deh…"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Amerika sweatdrope

"Aku memujimu kok"

"Aku tak mau menerima pujian itu darimu!"

"Amerika-kun jahat…aku kan bermaksud baik da," Rusia mulai cemberut.

"Cukup! Kita sedang rapat yang serius dong!" teriakan Jerman menghentikan adu mulut mereka. Akhirnya rapat dapat dilanjutkan kembali dan berakhir tanpa solusi seperti biasa.

"Kau dengar tadi? Rusia bilang Amerika imut. Apa itu tidak aneh?" France mulai bicara. Saat itu ruang rapat sudah mulai sepi beberapa dari mereka langsung bergegas pulang setelah rapat berakhir termasuk Amerika dan Rusia dua negara yang akan digosipkan.

"Ya aku juga berpikir begitu. Maksudku bukankah mereka berdua itu saingan?" Japan ikut bicara.

"Ve…aku juga merasa aneh…"

"aku tidak berpikir begitu, 2 negara yang saling bersaing jatuh cinta indahnya…"

"Ano..Hungary-san mereka berdua kan laki-laki…mana mung-"

"ckckck…jangan polos begitu Japan cinta tidak memandang gender,"

"Aku sangat sependapat denganmu France! kalau memang itu cinta aku akan mendukung mereka!"

"Ve…mengerikan…"

"Hmp! Mana mungkin si bodoh itu jatuh cinta."

"Ada apa England? Kau terlihat tidak senang atau kau cemburu?" Tanya France dengan senyum mengejek.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu dasar bodoh! Aku hanya berpikir dia tidak seidiot itu jatuh cinta pada musuhnya sendiri!" bentak England. France hanya tertawa mendengarya dan gossip pun berlanjut.

Sementar itu Amerika sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat Rusia berdiri didekat mobilnya.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Amerika dingin.

"Menunggumu da"

Amerika mengerutkan alisnya, "menungguku?" tanyanya heran

"da. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu"

"Apa itu?" perasaan tak enak mulai menyelimuti dirinya.

"Aku menyukaimu da"

"Hah?"

"Aku menyukaimu Amerika-kun bersatulah denganku da"

Amerika diam sesaat berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Rusia, saat dia meyadari apa yang dimaksud pemuda bertubuh besar itu, dia merasa seperti tersambar petir, matanya melotot dan mulutnya menganga.

"K-kau bercanda? Itu tidak lucu!"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda da?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa tidak mungkin da?" Rusia bertanya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau musuhku! Sainganku!" jawab Amerika cepat.

"da. Aku tahu karena itu aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku!" balas Rusia dengan penuh percaya diri dan berlalu meninggalkan Amerika yang membatu karena shock.

"Haha….dia…tidak serius kan…..," batin Amerika berusaha meyakinkan dirinya.


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih yang sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang udah review dan baca, maaf kalau bahasa indonesia saya kacau dan banyak mis type.

Rate berubah jadi T dan khusus chapter 2 ini sedikit usxuk.

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Amerika tak bisa tidur semalaman pernyataan cinta Rusia terus terngiang di otaknya.

"Ukh…sial! Kenapa aku tidak bisa melupakan kata-kata konyol itu sih," umpat Amerika dalam hati masih terbaring lemas di ranjang king size miliknya.

-Ding-Dong-

Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi membuatnya segera keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkah menuju pintu depan dengan terpaksa. Saat membuka pintu depan ia hanya menemukan sebuah buket bunga primrose di lantai teras rumahnya.

"Siapa yang meletakan bunga seperti ini ya?" batin Amerika sambil melihat kartu yang tertempel di pita pengikat buket tersebut.

_To my dearest Amerika:_

_Ini sebagai tanda keseriusanku padamu._

_With Love,_

_Rusia_

Seketika itu juga bagai tersambar petir Amerika membatu, seluruh tubuhnya merinding, tanganya bergetar masih memegang kartu yang baru saja ia baca.

"Ternyata…..dia benar-benar serius…"

Rasa takut mulai menyelimutinya tapi disaat yang sama ada perasaan lain di hatinya yang tak ia mengerti, apakah itu?

Tanpa ia sadari ada tiga makhluk yang sedang memperhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Sepertinya berhasil, dia benar-benar membacanya," kata Francis dengan senyum ceria.

"Da, tapi kenapa kau mau membantuku sampai memilihkan bunga dan kartu, da?" Tanya Rusia dengan tatapan curiga.

"Tidak ada maksud apapun kok aku hanya ingin melihat kalian berbaikan, benarkan Japan?" jawab Francis bohong.

"Iya benar," jawabnya sambil memegang kamera yang diarahkan ke Amerika.

"Kenapa kau merekam Amerika da?"

"Maaf, tapi Hungary-san yang tak bisa ikut memintaku merekam kejadian hari ini."

"Sudahlah Rusia biarkan dia merekamnya sebentar tak rugi kan."

"Terserah kalian da," jawabnya singkat matanya terpaku pada sosok Amerika yang kemudian masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Apa dia akan benar-benar melihatku…," gumam rusia pelan.

* * *

England berdiri di depan pintu rumah Amerika, memencet bel berkali-kali sambil mengumpat kesal. Ia melihat jam tanganya dan alisnya makin mengerut.

"Bagus! Sudah 20 menit aku berdiri disini dan si bodoh itu masih belum keluar juga!"

Tak sabar menunggu lebih lama England mencoba memutar kenop pintu dan pintu pun terbuka.

"Dia tidak mengunci pintu rumahnya, ceroboh sekali," pikir England sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam mencari sosok si pemilik rumah.

England menemukan Amerika sedang tertidur di sofa ruang TV-nya dengan posisi pemandangan itu, England mendekat ke arah Amerika sambil bergumam, "jangan-jangan dia sakit," lalu menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Amerika mencoba merasakan suhu tubuhnya.

"Dasar mesum…," komentar Amerika membuat England melompat kaget dan melangkah mundur.

"K-kau…pura-pura tidur ya!" Jerit England kesal.

"Tidak, aku baru saja bangun. Beberapa hari ini aku tak bisa tidur."

Tentu saja Amerika tak bisa tidur setiap hari Rusia mengirimkan buket bunga lengkap dengan kartu berisi kata-kata romantis yang siap bikin merinding.

"Kupikir kau sakit."

"Karena itu kau melakukan perbuatan mesum itu ya~" Ejek Amerika.

"Aku memeriksa suhu tubuhmu, bodoh!" Balas England.

"Apa yang ada ditanganmu itu?" Pertanyaan Amerika menyadarkan England dengan buket bunga primrose yang ada di tanganya.

"Aku menemukan ini di teras rumahmu dari Rusia."

"Lagi….," jawab Amerika sambil menghela nafas.

"Lagi?"

"Dia sudah mengirimkannya selama 4 hari terakhir."

"Pantas aku melihat primrose bertebaran di ruangan ini."

"Itulah alasanku memintamu kemari, masalah itu yang ingin kubicarakan. Sebenarnya dia-"

"Dia menyukaimu?" Tanya England memotong kata-kata Amerika.

"Kau tahu?" Amerika balik bertanya dengan wajah heran.

"Tentu saja, aku membaca kartu yang ada di bunga ini"

Jawab England sambil melemparkan bunga yang dipegangya dan berhasil ditangkap Amerika.

"Serius deh, kenapa primrose…?"

Kata Amerika menatap heran bunga yang berpindah ke tanganya. Mendengar ucapan Amerika, England menghela napas panjang dan mulai memberinya suatu penjelasan.

"Setiap bunga punya artinya masing-masing mereka punya bahasa tersendiri dan bisa menyampaikan sebuah kata-kata dan arti dari bunga primrose itu adalah _tak bisa hidup tanpamu atau awal keremajaan_ tapi kurasa bagi pengirimya lebih ke pengertian yang pertama," jelas England panjang lebar. Amerika tak merespon sama sekali hanya memandangi bunga yang ada di tangannya.

"Tapi sejak kapan dia jadi romantis sampai mengirim bunga dengan kartu dan ucapan ya…?" England melanjutkan, meletakan tangannya di dagunya (pose mikir).

"Aku tak mau memikirkannya!" Jawab Amerika ketus, wajahnya memerah.

England terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya baru pertama kali ini dia melihat Amerika berwajah seperti itu. Ada perasaan tak senang dalam dirinya dan dia sendiri merasa heran dengan perasaannya.

"Kenapa aku merasa kesal? Apa benar aku cemburu?" Pikirnya, matanya memperhatikan Amerika yang bangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja di dekat TV-nya.

"Apa aku menyukainya? Tapi masa sih…mungkin memang harus kupastikan…." England mulai tenggelam dalam pikiranya, matanya masih memeperhatikan Amerika yang sedang meletakan buket bunga ke dalam vas. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Amerika.

"Amerika…," panggil England pelan.

Amerika berbalik menatap England yang ada di hadapannya. Jarak mereka berdiri sangat dekat membuat Amerika merasa gugup. England menatap Amerika dalam-dalam dan meletakan tangannya di dada Amerika lalu mendekatkan wajahnya.

"England apa yang-" Amerika tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, England mengecup bibirnya pelan, membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat tapi cukup untuk membuat jantung Amerika hampir copot. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling pandang sampai suara pelan Amerika memecahkan kesunyian di antara mereka.

"England?" Amerika memberi pandangan heran.

"Err…i-ini…" England memalingkan wajahnya mencoba menemukan kata-kata yang tepat sementara Amerika terus menatapnya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ah…hal semacam itu sedang populer di tempatku aku hanya ingin mencobanya tidak ada maksud apa-apa kok," jelas England wajahnya terlihat gugup.

"Hah?" Amerika mengerutkan alisnya meragukan ucapan mantan motherland-nya.

"Oh ya, masalahmu dengan Rusia kurasa sebaiknya kau memastikan perasaanmu sendiri apalagi besok kita ada rapat Negara maju," England melanjutkan ucapannya berusaha terlihat tenang.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang pekerjaanku belum selesai."

England melangkah pergi dengan cepat meninggalkan Amerika yang masih berdiri kaku tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja menimpa dirinya.

Amerika menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke salah satu sofa terdekat dan mulai berpikir, berusaha mencerna kata-kata England barusan. Rasanya mustahil England menciumnya hanya untuk mempraktikan kebiasaan baru di tempatnya dan masalah dengan Rusia, ucapan England ada benarnya ia harus memastikan perasaannya. Besok rapat para Negara maju, baik England dan Rusia ada disana, dia harus bicara pada kedua orang itu dan mengakhiri semuanya.

* * *

Maaf ya ceritanya makin gaje aja author-nya juga gaje(?) si.

Review please...


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya saya update juga ini fic. Sekali lagi terima kasih buat yang udah baca dan ada review yang mau saya jawab;

**cute Hyukkie**: Alfred itu cowok kok saya tidak melakukan genderbend disini. =)

**Licla Veltrine**: maaf saya gk bisa bikin mereka berbuat yang lebih jauh dari ciuman. =="

Disclaimer: Hetalia punya Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Hari dimana rapat Negara maju atau G8 akan berlangsung akhirnya tiba. Dengan langkah yang berat Amerika berjalan menuju ruang rapat. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia katakana pada Rusia dan ia juga merasa sedikit ragu bertanya pada England tentang sikapnya kemarin. Ruang rapat saat itu cukup sepi hanya ada France, England, dan Japan disana. Begitu melihat England ada di ruangan itu langkahnya terhenti, ia jadi semakin ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia hanya mengintip dari balik celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit memperhatikan sosok mereka yang terlihat sedang membicarakn sesuatu.

"Jadi itu ulah-mu France, yang membuat Rusia mengirimkan bunga ke Amerika." Suara England terdengar jelas di telinga Amerika membuatnya memutuskan untuk terus mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

"Aku sempat heran Rusia tiba-tiba jadi romantis, ternyata kau penyebabnya," England meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Yah…aku hanya membantu masalah percintaan-nya, iya kan, Japan," jawab France santai.

"Japan, kau ikut membantu Rusia?" England hampir tak percaya mendengar ucapan terakhir France.

"Iya aku ikut membantunya bersama France-san," jawab Japan dengan tenang.

"Rasanya aku tak percaya kau hanya berniat membantu," England menatap France dengan penuh rasa curiga.

"Kenapa kau memberikan tatapan seperti itu hanya padaku? Japan juga membantu kan…"

"Dia beda denganmu."

"England-san sangat memikirkan Amerika-san ya," ucapan Japan membuat England terdiam seketika.

"Atau cemburu~" lanjut France.

Amerika yang sedang nguping sekaligus ngintip tersentak mendengar ucapan France. "England cemburu? Masa sih…?" Pikirnya.

England menghela napas panjang memandang Japan yang sedang tersenyum ke arahnya dan France yang menyeringai lebar.

"Bodoh! Dia mantan adikku tentu saja aku memikirkannya aku tak mau dia jadi bahan permainan kalian. Aku tidak cemburu sama sekali dan itu sudah kupastikan kemarin," jawab England mantap.

Amerika yang masih meneruskan aktifitasnya (nguping dan ngintip) kembali tersentak "Eh? Kemarin? Jangan-jangan..." ia mulai berpikir dan membuat satu kesimpulan.

"England!" Amerika melangkah masuk dengan cepat berjalan ke arah England.

"Jadi itu alasanmu menciumku kemarin?"

"Eeh! England-san mencium Amerika-san!" Japan terkejut mendengar kata-kata Amerika.

"Tak kusangka kau begitu agresif England…!" France yang juga terkejut ikut menambahkan.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam dasar _wine-freak_!" bentak England, wajahnya mulai merona.

"England, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" protes Amerika, merasa diabaikan.

England berbalik dan menatap Amerika yang juga sedang menatapnya France dan Japan menatap mereka berdua. Aksi tatap-menatap itu terjadi selama beberapa detik.

"Kalian sedang apa da?" Suara Rusia mengagetkan mereka membuat mereka berbalik menatap pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Ah, Rusia, bikin kaget saja," ujar France lalu melirik Japan memberi sebuah sinyal padanya.

"Kami hanya sedang ngobrol tapi kehabisan topik, sepertinya kita datang terlalu awal ya," balas Japan menangkap sinyal dari France.

England dan Amerika menyadari kegiatan 2 negara itu, memilih untuk diam.

"Oh, begitu da," jawab Rusia singkat 'ada yang mereka sembunyikan dariku' pikirnya.

"Maaf kami terlambat," Jerman muncul sambil menarik kerah baju Italy.

"Ve~Doitsu aku sudah benar-benar bangun kok," ujar Italy.

"Aku tak perlu menyeretmu sampai ke sini kalau kau tidak dalam keadaan tidur," sahut Jerman frustasi.

"Kalau begitu karena semua anggota sudah berkumpul kita mulai saja rapatnya."

"Japan, tunggu dulu, aku belum melihat Canada."

"Siapa itu? Teman ilusimu?"

"Bukan idiot! Dia salah satu anggota G8, kalau dihitung kita hanya bertujuh."

"Hei, yang duduk di pojokan itu seperti Canada," ujar Francis jarinya mengarah pada salah satu sudut ruangan. Sebuah(?) sosok transparan duduk sambil memeluk seekor beruang wajahnya terlihat lesu.

"Canada-san? Kenapa duduk disitu?"

"Aku sudah datang sejak tadi tapi kalian tidak menyadari keberadaanku," ucapnya lirih.

"Siapa?" Tanya beruang yang dipeluknya.

"Aku Canada. C-A-N-A-D-A."

Bahkan peliharaanya sendiri tak mengenali tuan-nya. Yang lain hanya bisa menatap miris mengasihani nasib malang Negara satu itu.

* * *

Semua Negara anggota sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing. Amerika sengaja mengambil tempat di sebelah sekali Rusia tak senang melihat hal itu. Selama 10 menit rapat berlangsung wajahnya terus cemberut. France dan Japan tak bisa berkata-kata. Italy mulai merasa ngantuk lagi sementara Jerman dengan penuh semangat membicarakan hubungan perekonomian mereka dan Canada mendengarkan dengan serius sambil mencatat beberapa hal penting. Lain dengan England dan Amerika, mereka seperti sedang bertukar kertas.

Amerika menulis sesuatu di selembar kertas lalu memberikannya pada England yang ada di sebelahnya.

_England, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Kenapa kau menciumku kemarin?_

England membaca tulisan di kertas tersebut, terdiam sebentar lalu mulai menulis di kertas yang sama dan memberikannya pada Amerika.

_Aku tak tahu._

Amerika mengerutkan dahinya saat membaca tulisan England 'jawaban macam apa ini' pikirnya lalu menulis lagi dan memberikannya pada England.

_Kau tidak suka padaku kan…?_

England membalas tulisan Amerika dengan cepat.

_Tentu saja tidak, baka!_

Amerika menulis lagi.

_Kalau begitu kenapa? Tolong jelaskan!_

England menghela napas panjang lalu mulai menulis.

_Baiklah, aku harus jujur padamu. Aku memang merasa cemburu tapi bukan karena suka padamu. Aku tak ingin kau lebih dekat dengan orang lain. Kurasa kau benar-benar adik dan teman yang berharga bagiku._

Amerika terdiam membaca tulisan England 'dia masih menganggapku adiknya' pikirnya.

"England….," panggil Amerika pelan "kau juga teman terbaikku."

England tersenyum mendengar ucapan Amerika "terima kasih," bisiknya.

"Kalian sedang apa sih?" suara Jerman menarik mereka kembali dari dunia kecil mereka.

"Aku sedang membahas masalah penting kalian malah main surat-suratan, Italy kau juga jangan tidur!" ujar Jerman kesal.

Tiba-tiba Rusia bangkit berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Rusia-san?" panggil Japan.

"Maaf, aku tak tahan berada disini da, aku mau keluar sebentar da," jawab Rusia sambil melirik sedih Amerka lalu melangkah pergi.

Ternyata bukan hanya Jerman yang menyadari kegiatan mereka selama rapat berlangsung. Semua yang hadir menyadarinya termasuk Rusia. Tentu saja dia jadi sedih. Selama mereka bertukar kertas tak ada yang tahu apa isi kertas itu yang terlihat adalah keakraban mereka satu sama lain. Setelah Rusia menghilang di balik pintu keadaan jadi sunyi beberapa saat sampai Jerman mulai angkat bicara "kenapa jadi begini? Apa yang terjadi?" ucapnya bingung.

"Sepertinya memang ada sedikit masalah," sahut Francis sambil memutar-mutar penanya.

"Rapat dibatalkan!" ujar Jerman tegas.

"Eh?" semua peserta rapat menatap kaget pria berambut rapih itu.

"Mana bisa rapat kalau begini! Kalian juga jangan bawa-bawa masalah pribadi ke sini!" jawabnya kesal bercampur frustasi.

"Ve….."

"Italy, kita pulang!" lanjutnya sambil beranjak pergi diikuti oleh Italy.

"Sampai dirumah kita masak pasta ya~" ujar Italy dengan ceria sambil berlari mengikuti Jerman keluar ruangan.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku juga mau pulang," ujar Canada lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Setelah keadaan kembali sepi, England menepuk pundak Amerika "kau tak menyusul Rusia?"

"England?"

"Amerika, urusanmu denganku sudah selesai sekarang kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu degannya."

"Kau benar," Amerika mengangguk pelan lalu berlari keluar.

"Kita jadi seperti pelengkap disini," ujar France sambil berjalan mendekati England.

"Aku setuju, padahal aku juga duduk di sebelahmu England-san," ujar Japan sambil tersenyum ke arah England.

"Kalian menyindirku ya?"

"Tidak kok~ Ngomong-ngomong kau dan Amerika tadi menulis apa sih?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

"Pelit sekali sih, _onii-san_ penasaran nih."

"France-san, aku sudah mengambil gambar isi kertas itu jika kau ingin lihat."

"Japan! Kok bisa?"

"Aku kan duduk di sebelahmu England-san."

"Kirim ke ponsel-ku dong. Akan kuperliahtkan pada Hungary."

"Baik, aktifkan Bluetooth-mu"

"Hei! Hentikan! Kalian akan merusak nama baikku!"

"Sudahlah England, kau juga masih menyimpan kertas itu di tas-mu kan~"

"Ugh…."

"Ternyata England-san punya _brother-complex_ tingkat lanjut."

"Jadi bukan cinta segitiga? Cih! Tidak seru."

"Apa maksudmu cinta segitiga _stupid git_!"

France mulai sibuk dengan data yang baru saja masuk ke ponsel-nya sementara itu Japan mendekatkan dirinya pada England dan berbisik "aku kagum padamu bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sampai seperti itu, England-san."

England terkejut mendengar ucapan Japan tapi menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh-nya lalu tertawa kecil "ternyata kau memang sangat peka."

* * *

Rusia berjalan pelan dia tak ingin pulang tapi juga tak ingin kembali ke ruangan itu. Ia yakin usahanya mendekati Amerika tak akan membuahkan hasil. Mengingat betapa dekat Amerika dengan England membuatnya semakin sedih.

"Rusia!"

Samar-samar tedengar suara Amerika memanggilnya suara itu semakin kencang dan semakin terdengar dekat.

"Oi! Rusia!"

Rusia menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Ia terkejut mendapati Amerika berdiri di hadapannya.

"Aku mencarimu ternyata kau disini."

"Kenapa da?" Tanya Rusia dengan wajah polosnya.

"Err….karena…ada yang harus kukatakan padamu….,mungkin," jawab Amerika sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa itu da?" Rusia kembali bertanya.

"Kurasa….aku….menyukaimu," ujar Amerika sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Amerika-kun kau tak perlu bohong aku tahu yang kau sukai itu England da," sahut Rusia dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya Amerika bingung.

"Karena kalian sangat dekat da."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku suka dia, apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin aku menyukainya?"

"Kau sendiri da? Apa yang membuatmu bilang suka padaku da?"

"….K-karena aku berdebar saat dekat denganmu, dan aku merasa senang menerima bunga darimu! Aku tahu ini aneh, tapi begitulah kenyataannya!" jawab Amerika wajahnya merona merah.

Rusia terkejut mendengar ucapan Amerika. Ia tak menyangka Amerika berkata seperti itu dan melihat wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Kau serius da?" hanya itu yang bisa ia katakana untuk menggambarkan perasaan terkejutnya.

"Untuk apa aku bercanda!"

"Lalu yang kau lakukan dengan England tadi apa da?"

"Oh itu aku hanya bertanya padanya."

"Tentang apa da?"

"Kau tahu, kemarin dia menciumku! Aku harus tahu kenapa dia melakukannya, dan ternyata dia hanya-…Mhf!"

Kalimat Amerika terpotong oleh bibir Rusia. Lagi-lagi Amerika dicium, tapi kali ini beda. Ciuman yang berlangsung cukup lama ini membuatnya hampir meleleh.

"Sekarang mulutmu sudah bersih da," ujar Rusia ceria setelah selesai mencium Amerika.

"K-kau…pikirkan tempat dong! Kalau ada yang lihat bagaimana!" Omel Amerika wajahnya merah padam.

Rusia hanya tersenyum polos. Ia sangat gembira sekarang. Baru saja ia berpikir tak akan bisa mendekati Amerika, tapi sekarang di hari yang sama orang yang disukainya berdiri di hadapannya dan ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Sungguh di luar dugaan.

**END**

**

* * *

**Jika anda merasa kecewa sama ending yang gak jelas ini tolong jangan bunuh saya, harap dimaklumi...

Eniwei, review please


End file.
